This Way I Won't Forget
by DiAnna44
Summary: One-shot! Lucy and Sting...on a date! Basically it's them on the whole date charade and blah blah blah...and what does Lucy want in return when they're about to part ways? HMM? Haha just read and see. Rated T for Language and "suggestions". R & R! STICY, STICY, STICY, AND SOME MORE STICY. XD. I like reviews! :)


**_This Way I Won't Forget:_**

* * *

She didn't even know why she was here. She had just gotten roped into it, and for some reason she agreed.

So here Lucy Heartfilia sat, waiting for none other than the very notorious Sting Eucliffe. The guy from _Sabertooth_. The same Sting who had actually laughed at her being _tortured_.

The _same_ Sting that had looked down on Fairy Tail…the _same_ Sting who had somehow roped her into going on a date with him.

She crossed her arms, annoyed that she was early, and just annoyed in general that she was here _waiting_ to go on a date with him.

She was just so _glad _that Natsu was out right now on a solo mission with no one but Happy, because if he found out…she wasn't sure how he would take it.

Lucy glanced down at her watch, growing more irritated by the minute and when the watch ticked to seven o'clock, she started counting down the minutes of how late Sting was going to be.

_At exactly 7:01 Sting will be late… therefore I can bitch about it nice and thoroughly_—Lucy's thoughts were cut off when she heard the sound of a chair being pulled out in front of her. She snapped her head up and same face to face with a smirking blonde. Lucy scowled at him and glanced down at her watch.

_Still 7:00… damn_, she thought dejectedly. She pushed her arms into her armpits even more when Sting had the nerve to ask, and still wearing that smirk mind you,

"Been waiting long?"

Lucy frowned, wondering how long he considered a "date" to be.

"_No_ actually. I just got her like five minutes ago, so it's no big deal," she lied. Sting, of course, noticed, but otherwise didn't say anything. He looked down at the table and gestured towards the menus.

"Are these the menus?" he asked, trying to be polite. Lucy's scowl hardened, and she retorted back sarcastically,

"No, it's my grandmother's shopping list. What do you think jackass?"

Sting cracked a smile at that, and simply grabbed one of them. He scanned it quickly, and when the server came by for drinks he already knew what he wanted to eat, leaving Lucy feeling very left behind, so instead she just picked the first thing she saw on the menu.

"Uhh… can I have the pepper-crusted filet mignon?" she asked. The server nodded, smiling, and asked,

"And what would you like to drink ma'am?"

"Oh sorry, err can I have a sweet iced tea?" she asked. The server nodded, jotting it down, and scurried off saying that the food would be ready shortly. Lucy sighed, and glanced over at Sting who was smirking at her knowingly.

"What?" she asked, defensively. Sting shook his head, amused.

"Oh nothing much…but you could have just told me to tell the server to make it two," he stated, his voice dripping with amusement and sarcasm. Lucy, who was confused, shook her head and asked,

"What are you talking about?"

That's when Sting's smirk went to it's largest.

"You ordered the same exact thing as me Lucy…you didn't realize sweet cheeks?" he mocked. Lucy's eyes widened, and she blushed, looking down.

"Oh. Well, really I just chose the first thing I saw on the menu," she added, defending what little pride she had left. When Lucy peeked up to look at Sting, she noticed that somehow his smirk had gotten _larger_.

"Me too Blondie," he stated.

Lucy wanted to drop her jaw, but she figured that would look completely stupid so she managed to keep it in check. However, Sting, _of course,_ noticed.

"Well don't look so shocked that we might have _one_ thing in common. It wounds me Miss Fairy," he said, feigning hurt. Lucy rolled her eyes, and bent over so that she was resting her chin in her hand.

Sting just watched her with an amused interest, which only caused Lucy to sigh again.

"Why did you want to go on a date with me again?" Lucy asked, drawing out each word. Sting's mouth quirked upwards, but he gave no response.

"Ohh…the cool and silent type now? What happened to that egotistical, condescending asshole from just a few days ago?" Lucy asked. Sting's eye twitched, and this time he let loose his grin. Not a smirk…but a grin, which took Miss Lucy completely by surprise.

Lucy had never seen Sting smile before, and honestly in her opinion…he looked much nicer and much more handsome than he actually was…hmm.

"Well he's still here, but for now I'm trying with a more subtle approach, because I know that if I really tried for my ermm…_blunt_ approach, you might just fall in love with me…or at least my _body_," Sting responded, earning a disgusted snort from Lucy.

"_Sure… asshole_," she muttered. Sting's _grin_ widened. Lucy just looked down at her silverware, studying it, not wanting to look into those way-too-gorgeous-for-his-own-good eyes of his.

"That's why," he stated. Lucy's head snapped up by his sudden response.

"Huh?" she asked, unintelligently. Sting snorted, and leaned in closer to get a better look at her. Lucy could literally feel his breath on her face, but her body refused to move back.

"I _said_ that's why. Your personality Lucy," he leaned back into his chair, and Lucy let go of a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding, "was what caught my eye. Although, your body was just a… _bonus_," he finished. Lucy shivered, and looked away for a moment before returning her gaze on the blonde-haired male in front of her.

"Seriously?" she asked, before cracking a small smile at his weird antics.

"Seriously what?" he returned. Lucy sighed. Men…

"I mean you seriously asked me out on a date because of my _personality?!_ B-but doesn't that just _scream_ _not_ you?" she questioned, not noticing herself lean in. Sting gave a small grin and crossed his arms.

"You barely know me Missy," he stated, not answering. Lucy pointed that out.

"But fine. Yeah, that really is why I asked you out, okay?" he said. Lucy only nodded, letting a frown mar her features as she stared at the knife on the table.

"Now what?" Sting said, exasperated. Lucy glanced up at him, still carrying that frown.

"B-but…I mean…aren't you also like notorious for usually just well…_fucking _girls, and then letting them "go"?" she wondered. Sting leaned back even more in his seat, allowing his eyebrows to rise. He smirked as he said,

"Actually I don't usually even _get_ with girls…I just find it pointless. Even the _fucking_ part," he said. He gave an ironic smile and looked at Lucy with a tilted head. Lucy shook her head, confused.

"But you're _Sting!"_ she exclaimed. Sting's smile vanished and he leaned in again.

"And like I already told you sweet cheeks is that you don't even know me," he said.

Lucy was seriously confused. So "Sting" was just an act?

"Well who _does_ know you?" she countered. Sting responded easily,

"Lector, and Rogue does a little, and probably Frosch too…"

Lucy nodded. Now that made sense…

"What's Rogue like?" she asked suddenly, even causing Sting to be surprised. Sting just cracked a knowing smile and said,

"Uptight and quiet, but if you know him like I do, then you'd figure out he's also determined and honest." Even Lucy had to smile at that.

"And what about Lector and err…Frosh?" she asked.

"Lector is my best friend. That's all there is to it, and Frosh…well he's Rogue's best friend…and hell I don't know! That cat only likes to agree with people in that weird little frog suit of his…" he trailed off, shivering slightly. Lucy's smile only widened.

"That's three times," Sting stated. Lucy tilted her head, curious.

"What's three times?" she asked.

However, before Sting could respond the food had arrived.

After being thanked and served, Lucy turned her attention back onto Sting who was currently staring at his mignon hungrily.

"Sting?" she asked. He looked up at her, blinking. Lucy bit back a smile as she continued to speak.

"What was three times?"

"Oh that. Well so far I have made you smile three times on this date," he said as if it were the most causal thing in the world, before he turned his attention back on the gorgeous filet mignon in front of him.

Lucy however, and despite her mean little mind, felt touched that he was actually counting, but before she could compliment him on it, that mean little voice suggested that he did it on purpose just for this very reason. To make her heart…melt.

So instead, Lucy huffed, and like Sting, started to dig into the amazing dinner in front of her.

They ate in silence, which Lucy found weird and kind of annoying since she was so used to chattering around her or Natsu's constant voice.

So this…was definitely a change.

Instead, she diverted her attention thinking about how she even got here in the first place.

It had been one of the weirdest things that had happened to her in a while, just about three days ago.

When Lucy was seeing Natsu off for his solo mission, almost immediately after, Sting actually _dropped_ by Fairy Tail and demanded at date from Lucy. Yes…_demanded. _Of course, Lucy turned him down not even knowing what the hell was going on, but Sting had expected that.

So in turn he started to crash down things in the guild, destroying one item after another until she finally agreed. She had agreed promptly after the fourth item had been smashed, and as soon as she did he told her the place, day, and time and then…left.

Just. Like. That.

It had been one of the freakiest things that has happened to her in a _really_ long time.

"… Lucy? Hello? Did you even hear one fucking word I just said?" Sting asked, annoyed as he waved a hand in front of her face. Lucy blinked, entering reality again and muttered a small,

"What?"

Sting huffed, annoyed and repeated his earlier words.

"Do you like the food? And why the hell are you so silent?" he asked.

"Well _you_ weren't saying anything so…"

"Oh? Do you want me to start out all the conversations? How about note cards? Or better yet, I'll just play dominant and you Miss sweet cheeks can play submissive, so all you'd have to do is just follow my. Every. Word," he suggested. Lucy sent him a disgusted glare and only got a laugh in return.

"There she is! Ahh! The pure, devious, angelic bitch has returned everybody!" he exclaimed loudly pushing his hands into the air. Several people from around them sent them irritated looks, but none complained.

"Put your hands down now, retard!" Lucy whispered, annoyed. Sting did, and instead stretched back pushing his hands behind him with the loudest groan one could muster making Lucy wish that Hell would hurry up and come down on them.

"_Sting!"_ she hissed at him, making him only laugh more, but he eventually stopped.

He waved a finger at her and said,

"That's what you get when you don't pay attention Blondie," he taunted. Lucy sent him her worst death-glare telling him to shut the hell up, but he ignored it. Lucy just continued to eat, not glancing up once at the full, smirking Blonde who was currently done with his food and entertaining his time with the goal of uncomfortable staring.

_Don'tlethimgettoyoudon'tlethimgettoyoudon'tlethimg ettoyoudon'tlethimgettoyou_, Lucy repeated the mantra over and over again, but when she glanced up again to see that same infuriating smirk, she exploded,

"Sting! STOP STARING AT ME YOU JACKASS!"

Almost every single person in the restaurant turned towards them, startled by her outburst. Lucy vaguely heard a child cry, but all she could focus on was the man who was now laughing his ass off in front of her.

"Miss?"

Lucy turned to face the waiter who had come over, a fearful expression spread out al over his face, and she stared at him, waiting for him to get the point.

"Umm Miss…if you can't be quiet we'll have to ask you to leave and—"

"Ugh never mind, I'm _leaving_," she hissed in Sting's face before stalking off. Now everyone's attention was on the laughing Blonde who looked to be having the time of his life.

The waiter obviously appeared conflicted, but Sting cleaned that right up before handing him a hundred jewels saying,

"Keep the change."

After handing him the money, he reached over, grabbed Lucy's jacket and rushed out after her, gaining a few laughs from his watching audience. And with one salute to the restaurant he left, following Lucy.

He stopped walking and searched for her, and when he saw Lucy walking down the sidewalk he easily caught up with her.

Lucy noticed it was him and huffed, annoyed as she started to give him the silent treatment. Sting smirked at her antics and wordlessly handed the jacket back to her. She looked at him, and then at the jacket, and then back at him with raised eyebrows as she reached out and grabbed it.

They walked in silence for a while until Lucy spoke up and asked,

"Why did you grab it?"

Sting shrugged.

"You forgot it, and well it's your jacket. Seemed only logical to get it for you," he responded. Lucy just nodded, not letting on that she grateful and startled by his sudden chivalry. She clutched the jacket to her closer and stopped walking for a second. Sting did too, looking down on her, waiting to see what she would do.

"That was the first time I've ever been pretty much kicked out of a restaurant…" she said. She looked up at him to see him smirk, just like she guessed and say,

"Well no thanks is necessary," he mocked. Lucy rolled her eyes, expecting a dumbass answer like that. He just smirked down at her waiting for her next response, but instead he was surprised to get a peck on the cheek.

"What…the…fuck…?" he asked, eyes wide, pulling back, startled from the sudden jolt of electricity he felt in his cheek. He looked at Lucy and saw her mumble something.

"What?" he asked. Lucy sighed, exasperated and repeated herself.

"I'm glad I came tonight, and I had well… "fun"… I guess…"

"Really? Miss Blondie approves then?" Sting asked, giving her a cocky smile. She just rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to him. Sting grinned thinking about what he was just about to receive when instead, all he got was a hard slam on the foot with Lucy's killer-ass heels.

"Ow! What the hell?!" he screamed, pushing his foot upwards into his hand. Lucy laughed and explained,

"That's for all the bullshit you put me through though too." He leaned down to rub his foot, and looked up at Lucy smirking down at him.

"Oh," was all he said, causing Lucy's smirk to grow. She just shook her head, and pulled him up, grunting.

"Geez you're heavy…" she complained.

"It's called "muscle"," Sting explained easily. Lucy rolled her eyes, and stared up at him. He stared down at her too, and then suddenly Lucy had an idea.

"Ah!" she thought excitedly as she bent down and started to rummage through her purse, dining what she was looking for. When she stood up, she revealed her phone. Sting looked at it stupidly.

"You want my number or something?" he asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Nope. I want your picture," she said.

"What the hell? Why?" he defended.

"I want a memoir of a somewhat half-decent Sting, and with a picture…well this way I won't forget okay?! So suck it up and smile," she said, pulling him into a weird uncomfortable embrace.

"Here. Hold it, and just press that button, got it?" she asked. Sting only nodded. Sting positioned the camera above them and when he peeked down and saw Lucy's smile and peace symbol he smiled too, and just in time for the picture, because as soon as he did, the picture was taken. He pushed himself away from Lucy and handed her back her phone, grunting slightly.

Lucy studied it for a second before grinning widely.

"Look! You're actually smiling! Amazing, right?" she asked, pushing the phone into Sting's face. He leaned back and took the phone, studying the picture.

_Damn…it was actually pretty fucking cute… and he **was** smiling_, Sting thought to himself sourly and then ironically. He handed Lucy back the phone and she stashed it back in her purse, appearing much more happier than before.

Her smile was contagious as they continued to walk on, talking to each other in much better spirits but of course still arguing.

When Sting was about to leave, he actually asked Lucy for her number, but she only shook her head and said,

"If we're meant to meet again, we'll meet again, and when we do, I promise to go on another date with you."

And with that, she closed the door and headed up to her room, feeling dizzy the whole way up there. Sting, on the other side of the door, was still thinking over her words, but he turned to leave, and with one last look at her apartment, he smiled. A real smile too.

_"This way I won't forget."_ Was in his thoughts almost the whole way home. He wasn't sure why, but as he thought it over…it actually made sense!

_That damn blonde…_

* * *

**_*Hi! Omg my first ONE-SHOT for StiCy! Did you like it?! Oh and sorry about some of the OOCness...:/ Well, I really don't think I'm going to continue this, but maybe one day when I finish my other stories, I could make it into a story...hmm yeah. IDK. Oh and I don't give a crap that phones don't exist in the Fairy Tail universe! It was needed for the picture to make sense, so ermm DEAL with it! ;) Anyways, I hope you liked it or LOVED it or whatever, and LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews... :3_**

**_Okay. Oh and take. My. Poll._**

**_Bai guys. :)_**

**_-DiAnna44 REALLY wants reviews!_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**

_**OH AND I UPDATED FOUR FUCKING STORIES TODAY! FUCK YES. NEXT TO UPDATE: EITHER HATE/LOVE OR FAIRY CAFE! :)**_


End file.
